<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦04 by zyzy520</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587685">人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦04</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520'>zyzy520</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shihualuofan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:21:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,539</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyzy520/pseuds/zyzy520</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>人鱼码头番外·珀西的噩梦04</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>我不知道这样的谎话在一向火眼金睛的老婆面前有没有露出马脚来，不过我敢对天发誓，我的神色已经自然得不能再更自然了，用的借口也是刚刚好，因为我以前的确有去遥远的外港运货回来的时候。</p>
<p>所以我坦然地面对着珀西的审视，非但没有感到心虚，还低头亲了他一口。</p>
<p>珀西看了我很久，然后微不可闻地叹口气，手臂再一次主动攀上我的脖颈，魅惑的荷尔蒙也从细滑煽情的鳞片中浓浓飘了出来。</p>
<p>于是第二天我就假模假样地收拾起商务航行时才会穿着的行装，吻别昨晚被我折腾了个够本的老婆之后，就开着自己那艘半大的老爷货船，一路驶向了雨雾下朦胧的不列颠首都。</p>
<p>我平时很少会到内陆城镇闲逛，尤其是首都这种繁华的大都市，即便坐在马车上仔仔细细地看地图，也总生怕自己会迷路，更不确定这位传闻中的大学者摩尔曼·莫兰教授是否还住在老地方。</p>
<p>怀抱着这样的忐忑被车夫卸在首都大学外一处僻静的小庄园，我环顾着四周茂密的丛林、如同吸血鬼墓地一般阴森的雨雾，有些紧张地咽了下口水后，便上前敲了敲门。</p>
<p>意料之中的无人迎接。我迟疑了一下，试探着伸手推门，发觉门居然没有上锁。</p>
<p>这座小庄园看起来似乎已经有些年头，古董似的家具和摆设都是旧的，进门的时候一个邋里邋遢的家伙正伏在壁炉边的书案上打着呼噜，鼻涕泡大得几乎能戳到天花板，蓬乱的红发覆盖了大半的脸颊，身上还穿着显眼的白大褂，一看就是我要找的那个人。</p>
<p>我站在他面前咳嗽了好几声，那滑稽的大鼻涕泡才倏然破裂，从那堆海胆似的红发中抬起一个熟悉而俊美的脑袋来。</p>
<p>“啊，你来了。”他揉揉惺忪的眼睛，口齿不清地说着，从放在一旁的书本中捡出自己造型夸张的眼镜戴上，歪着头打量了我一会儿后，碧色的眼眸便微微眯了起来，“……贝贝。”</p>
<p>我嘴角一歪：“贝贝？”</p>
<p>说罢朝他脚下瞥了一眼，发觉书桌边果然有几个东倒西歪的空酒瓶，便不由自主地皱起眉，觉得自己似乎来错了时候。</p>
<p>“对啊，贝贝，你不记得我了吗。”</p>
<p>抬起头的时候莫兰已经站了起来，眼底的混沌一扫而光，取而代之的是种贵族般的优雅和上位者独有的倨傲；他梳理了一下自己过长的红发，随手将它们扎到脑后，又将松松垮垮的白大褂穿好，这才插着口袋朝我看了过来。</p>
<p>见我依然没什么反应，他才恍然大悟似的一拍脑门：</p>
<p>“哦，差点忘了你现在是人类。不过听维利嘉说你和唐巴的记性比其他人要好得多，我还以为你会记得呢。”</p>
<p>他朝我看来，我便耸耸肩道：“我的确还记得自己曾经是您的追随者之一，海底的反叛者莫兰殿下。”</p>
<p>“是吗？”他挑起眉，若有所思道，“那你还记得自己叫贝贝吗？”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>我摸摸下巴，开始认真地思考这人的脑袋是不是出了什么毛病。</p>
<p>似乎从我这困惑中带着一丝怜悯的眼神中看出了点什么，莫兰微微一笑，抄起肩靠坐在自己的书案旁，像是陷入了什么糟糕的回忆：</p>
<p>“我还记得小时候的你最喜欢收集各种各样的贝壳，而且见谁都送，所以大家才给你起了个贝贝的诨名；比约恩，你说如果葛德文知道他那枚至今还收藏在盒子里视若珍宝的小贝壳，我这里多得能拿来盖房，他会怎么想？”</p>
<p>我：“……”</p>
<p>“没关系，忘了就忘了，让我来帮你想起更多。”见我的脸色红红白白地变幻着，莫兰适时地打断了我的思维发散，用慈爱的眼神看着我又道，“你在海底的时候是个孤儿，也是被我收养的孩子之一，这个还记得吗？”</p>
<p>然后他顿了一下，笑眯眯道：“来，叫一声爸爸来听。”</p>
<p>我：“……”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>这人脑袋指定有点毛病。</p>
<p>我看着眼前颇有几分吊儿郎当气质的前王族，无论如何也没法将他和皇家幽灵号上头几年那个雷厉风行的冷血船长联系到一起；而这种原本在我看来十分蛋疼的变化似乎也说不上不好，他现在看起来很有人情味儿，没准还真能帮到我什么。</p>
<p>我深吸一口气，正想开口和他谈谈的时候，却见他又闪烁着眼镜后的碧眸道：</p>
<p>“不叫爸爸也可以；我还记得你小时候说过，成年后一定要做首领的新娘，也说过我是唯一有资格帮你完成仪式的人。”</p>
<p>说着颇遗憾地咂咂嘴，低声道；“谁能想到后来遭遇了这样那样的事，导致你成年后我还没来得及尝尝味道，就眼看着自家的小仙女长成大老粗了呢。”</p>
<p>我：“……”</p>
<p>我说：“尊敬的莫兰大人，这些骚话对某些纯情的金发小天使说说兴许还管点用，只是殿下，您忘了曾经的我在皇家幽灵号上究竟是个多么糟糕的存在了；如果在船上的前几年就察觉到您有那方面的意思，我保证费氏码头的任何一条人鱼，都不会有您在晚上叫得大声。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>莫兰遗憾地啧了一声。</p>
<p>“好吧，那你来找我干嘛。”</p>
<p>他拿下眼镜擦了擦，又将它在鼻梁上架好，若有所思地抱着肩沉思了一会儿，打量我的表情多了一分审视：“该不会是蠢到想拜托我把你改造回人鱼，从此在海底和葛德文双宿双飞吧？”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>我的表情变化被莫兰看在眼里，想要出声否认，却连半句反驳的话都说不出。</p>
<p>因为这的的确确就是我的打算。</p>
<p>我看莫兰，莫兰面无表情道：“我亲爱的贝贝，你们难道认为自己的下半身就像胡桃夹子一样，想拆就拆，想装就装吗？”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>我沉默了下来。</p>
<p>虽然早就料到事情不会像我想象的那么顺利，毕竟我原身就是人鱼，体内流淌的血液嫁接在人类的基因上适应了这么多年，绝非是说改造就能改造的；这其中定然会有我这种没什么文化的粗人所意想不到的风险，所以我本意也只是抱着侥幸之心来试探一番。</p>
<p>只是莫兰的拒绝这么干脆直接，还是让我感到了挫败与无奈。</p>
<p>如果我真的无法避免自己的死亡，百年后珀西又会在哪里？</p>
<p>我坐在壁炉边的小沙发上，双眼无神地看着窗外那雾雨朦朦的幽林，努力地想要从自己那浅薄的脑袋瓜里想出个新的好主意来。莫兰去厨房里给自己沏了红茶，也没有递给我一杯的打算，捧着茶杯同样来到窗边，嗓音悠悠地说道：</p>
<p>“直到如今我依然不看好人鱼和人类的爱情，菲妮克丝和维利嘉只是运气太好了而已；曾经不知道有多少对这样的情侣被海神成功拆散，而你们也应该有自己并不是幸运儿的觉悟。”</p>
<p>说罢转过头啦，望着我叹气道：“能够以人类的姿态和他在一起几十年，已经是海神的仁慈了，你究竟还想奢求些什么呢？”</p>
<p>“不行吗？”我咧嘴一笑，“贪婪是人类的本性，人鱼也一样。”</p>
<p>“……”</p>
<p>莫兰显然没料到我会如此理所当然地回应他，镜片在桌案灯火的照耀下微微反着光，看不清脸上是怎样的神情。</p>
<p>“……也不是不行。”</p>
<p>良久，莫兰才放下自己的茶杯，又回到书桌边坐下，托着腮看我道：</p>
<p>“只是早在十年前某个人就来找过我，希望我能把他改造成和他的恋人一样的人类；而当时我告诉他，这样的手术风险性实在很高，我还需要多做几例实验才行，有把握的话日后自然会通知他。”</p>
<p>说着又眯起眼睛，手指轻轻点在光滑的桌面上：“那么你说，我应该满足他的愿望，还是你的愿望呢？”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>我呆了。</p>
<p>“珀西他……真的来找过你吗？”</p>
<p>莫兰打了个哈欠，仍是托着腮伏在桌上，百无聊赖似的道：</p>
<p>“是啊，他说你似乎并不喜欢他的鱼尾，每次做爱的时候都用很遗憾似的目光打量他的下身；不论是想像人类一样白头偕老，还是单纯对性爱快感的需求，都想要更好地满足你，仅此而已。”</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>我形容不出自己此时的感受，只觉得胸口闷闷的，全是又苦又甜的滋味。</p>
<p>在这之前我从没想过，躺在自己枕边多年的爱人不但比想象中更加了解我，居然还先我一步找到莫兰，想要通过改造人鱼躯体的手术来满足我各种奇奇怪怪的需求；而我本想为我们的爱情所做出的的伟大牺牲，和他十年前的觉悟相比也显得十分可笑了。</p>
<p>这是和老婆分别的第三天，思念开始像野草一样疯狂地生长。</p>
<p>将我的恍惚与傻笑尽收眼底的莫兰意味不明地摇摇头，仍是淡淡地啜着手中的红茶，直到我回过神来，看着他正想说点什么的时候，才叹了口气道：</p>
<p>“算了，你还小的时候就追随了我，到最后也没能当上贵族，算我欠你一个人情；年纪大了，也实在再看不来这种苦情的戏码。”</p>
<p>他神色从容地收拾起桌上的茶具，然后翻开桌上垒得高高的手术记录与资料，最后道：</p>
<p>“从旁观者的角度来说似乎不关我事，只是这种麦琪的礼物可并不有趣。还是回去和葛德文好好商量一下吧，你们两个之中只有一个能做手术。”</p>
<p>******</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>我坐在码头吹着海风，神色忧伤。</p>
<p>被莫兰下了逐客令后我就马不停蹄地赶回来，本想着一定要奔到家中泪流满面地抱着老婆好好告白，再把他按在身下好好疼爱；可当我看到窗上他那泡在浴桶中的悠闲剪影时，却莫名瑟缩了一下，不知道该怎么面对他才好。</p>
<p>他一定早就知道我是去找莫兰了，也许对这个结果也心中有数；虽然知道我最爱的老婆永远不会嘲笑我，我却还是感到了几分挫败。</p>
<p>他怎么可以这么好，这么好的人又怎么会这么爱我。</p>
<p>我看着码头市场的长廊边来来往往的光棍工人们，忽然觉得自己这满脸洋溢着幸福的表情一定非常欠踹。</p>
<p>起身正想换个地方去继续忧伤时，我耳朵一动，隐约听到远处传来了熟悉的汽笛声。</p>
<p>……</p>
<p>当蓝凤凰号熟悉的巨大风帆从海平面上缓缓驶来时，我目瞪口呆，又赶紧揉了揉眼睛；直到船上穿着蓝纹绣的水手已经抛下锚来，沉重的船身也停靠在了泊位，才确认这的确不是自己的幻觉。</p>
<p>我穿越过傍晚收工的人群走上前去，年轻漂亮的女船长已经跳下了甲板，看到我的时候便一抬那宽大的帽檐，笑着擂了我一拳。</p>
<p>“比约恩，多年不见，你怎么还是这个蠢样？”</p>
<p>我露出一口白牙，非常绅士地伸出手将她迎下来：“应该说，我还是这么英俊，亲爱的茉儿小姐。”</p>
<p>茉儿·米德加，在自己的母亲菲妮克丝与旧情人加西亚宣布正式退休，一起跑到东方的不知道哪个小国甜蜜蜜地隐居之后，就继承了蓝凤凰号与她的所有荣誉，成为了这海上又一道令人心旷神怡的靓丽符号，如今也已经从小女孩成长为彻彻底底的女王了。</p>
<p>她提了提自己的皮靴，朝我身后左看右看，纳闷道：“葛德文老师呢？”</p>
<p>我右眼皮一跳，咳嗽了一声道：“在家等着呢。走吧，和我一起回去，他这些年也是非常想你。”</p>
<p>“哎，这个倒不急。”她回头朝依然站在甲板上等候命令的年轻水手们望了一眼，然后朝我促狭一笑，“主要是我们刚刚拿下利马格人的晶矿挖掘合约，我的船员们这一趟都累坏了，现在需要点什么来犒劳一下，养精蓄锐才行。”</p>
<p>我了然地挑起眉：“哦？那需要我拿出点什么来招待他们吗？”</p>
<p>“酒，”茉儿朝我伸出指头来，神秘地晃了晃，“我们要很多很多的酒。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>